There is a vehicular headlamp which uses a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
The vehicular headlamp includes a so called direct irradiation type vehicular headlamp in which light emitted from the light emitting diode is not reflected on a reflector but is incident and projected on a projection lens, and thus irradiated forwardly (see, for example, FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-266434).
Since the reflector for reflecting light is not provided in the direct irradiation type vehicular headlamp, the number of required components can be reduced and miniaturization can be achieved.
However, in the direct irradiation type vehicular headlamp as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-266434, since the light emitted from the light emitting diode is diffused at a predetermined angular range, light emitted toward an outer circumference side of the projection lens is not used as irradiated light but may become a leaking light. The leaking light may become glaring light to an oncoming vehicle or a preceding vehicle.
Since the light emitting diode (white LED) used as the light source has yellow color, the yellow color of the light emitting diode is viewed from the front through the projection lens when the light emitting diode is turned OFF. In this case, even when the vehicular headlamp is viewed in an inclined direction as well as the direct front side (optical axis direction), yellow color of the light emitting diode is viewed through the projection lens, and as a result, the appearance is degraded.